One Bed in One Room
by lelouch0zerogeass
Summary: Christopher "Chris" Thorndyke's grandfather, Chuck Thorndyke passes away. As a result of one of their plane flights getting delayed, Chris and his mother, Lindsey Thorndyke, had to stay in a hotel for a night. There was just one problem, though. There was only one bed! What happened that night remained an unspeakable secret between the mother and son for the rest of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

It occurred a couple of years back and had since remained an unspeakable secret between Christopher Thorndyke and his mother, Lindsey Thorndyke.

Chris wanted to believe it was a result of his grandfather's, Chuck Thorndyke's, unforeseen death, however, in reality, the true cause of it all could be traced back to way before his grandfather's demise, when Chris began puberty to be precise. He, as numerous young males, was attracted to his mother. Under the influence of his raging hormones, he masturbated many times while fantasizing of getting into her pants. He would snatch her panties at every opportunity, daring little devil that he was, and rub them on his pole until he released.

The odd thing was, Lindsey was aware of this wicked activity, because she removed many of her stained and ruined undies from the hiding locations in Chris's room. She never spoke or mentioned anything about it though, never gave a clue that she was weirded out or angry, or much less even cared. So he continued with his fun.

Several times Chris attempted to take peeks at the private areas of her skin. Thinking back, he guessed Lindsey was simply a normal mother. At the time of the 'incident' she was 43, tall at 5'6, her weight a secret, with blue eyes and orange hair which she preferred to maintain at a length above her shoulders. Her breasts, as the majority of mother her age, had started to struggle with the battle against gravity, however, they still remained solid for the touch as he later discovered. Her butt and legs gave her a nice curvaceous body. As an actress, she had a gorgeous face and, all in all, he found her to be hot and beautiful.

As for Chris, he just passed 18 years at the time. 5'7" in height, composed of 126 pounds of black belt karate muscle. He was also calm and well-mannered though sometimes a bit energetic with a hunger for adventure. Although good and innocent in appearance, little did anyone know he was extremely perverted underneath.

Grandpa Chuck, Nelson Thorndyke's father, Chris's father's father, had suddenly passed away from a heart failure. Chris's father, Nelson, travelled to the Thorndyke Mansion the moment he received the news. Lindsey and Chris planned to meet first and go together also in a couple of days. They had always been close to Grandpa Chuck, even though recently they only saw him a few times a year. Chris had his engineering work, Lindsey was a movie star, and Nelson had his business to take care of. Their work had kept them away from home most of the time. He was a really likable old fellow.

Chris and Lindsey departed for the Thorndyke Mansion a couple of days after as scheduled. When they arrived in Chicago to drop off passengers and pick up new ones, they got stuck there by terrible weather. The snow had resulted in a delay in their landing and now it would delay their takeoff.

A kind ticket staff informed Chris's mother that it appeared improbable for any plane to take off that day. He proposed to reserve a room for them in case it was canceled. Lindsey hemmed and hawed but soon said yes.

The flight was indeed canceled.

They reached the hotel with numerous other passengers and were led to their room. Lindsey said, "Well, Chris, it's a fortunate thing we acquired a room. I'm certain there are many people stuck at the airport tonight."

"Ahhh I know. I got a kink in my neck from simply sitting on that chair. I'd hate to sleep there."

"Well, honey, take a pleasant warm bath and go to sleep. You'll be ok."

Turning his neck in discomfort, they went into the room. Chris's mother stopped in her tracks.

"Ah excuse me, are you certain this is the correct room?" Lindsey questioned the attendant.

"Yes, ma'am."

"There's only one double bed."

"I'm sorry ma'am, that is the room they designated. I can call down and check if you can have a change."

"Would you please?"

The attendant called and spoke to the manager but got nothing. The entire hotel was occupied and they were fortunate to have a room.

Apparently, the reason for the mess up was that since Chris and Lindsey had the same last name, they were assumed to be husband and wife.

The attendant left with an apology and an assurance to speak to his supervisor. In the meantime, they settled in. They only possessed their carry-ons so they had no change of clothes or toiletries.

"I'm going down to get us some toothbrushes and stuff, okay?"

"Ok, mom."

"Why don't you have a bath?"

"Ok."

In the bath Chris allowed all the strain in his body to sweep away but felt it rushing right into his manhood. The idea of sleeping together with his mother in one bed excited him. He had just started to jerk himself when there was a tap at the door.

"Yeah," Chris called out.

"It's me, honey. Here, I got you a toothbrush. I'm placing it on the sink together with some of my things."

Through the translucent curtain, Chris saw Lindsey's shadow stroll across the bathroom. He wondered if she was able to see him nude. He got out, dried, wrapped the towel around him, and moved out of the bathroom. She hopped into the bath after him. He sat on the bed and flicked through the channels while hearing to the sound of flowing water. Lustful ideas started to take over once more.

When Lindsey got out, Chris caught her downhearted face and tearful eyes. "Mom, what's wrong?"

"Oh, I was just remembering your granddad Chuck," Lindsey spoke in a sad tone. "He was a good man."

"He certainly was, mom," Chris said, remembering the good-humoured, wise old man. "He certainly was."

"It's just that these sort of things get to me, you know-death I mean. Makes me remember my own dad. Pity you never met him, Chris. I'm certain you would have adored him." Lindsey reached down and caressed his face with gentleness.

A feeling of guilt crept into Chris. Here was Lindsey feeling emotional about the loved ones they had lost; while all he could do was lust after her body. He rose up and gave her a hug, as his own way of showing remorse.

"I love you mom."

"Oh, Chris baby, I love you too."

"Don't worry, mom. We'll be there tomorrow with dad."

They requested some food and chatted. It appeared to brighten Lindsey up a little. They chatted and chatted till bedtime arrived.

"Mom, you can have the bed and I'll sleep on the floor."

"Are you sure honey?"

"Yeah, I'll be ok," Chris attempted to act like he liked the floor.

"I think there's sufficient space for both of us. Besides, you can keep your old mommy company."

"You're not old, mom. In fact you're one of the hottest females I've seen."

Lindsey reddened and seemed a bit shy for a minute. She was doubtlessly recalling all the bras and panties she had discovered in Chris's room soaked with his seed.

Eventually Lindsey said, "Why, thank you baby..." Then a bit awkwardly, "Well, let's get in."

* * *

 _To be continued…_

 _If you want me to continue writing this story, please favorite the story, follow it, and LEAVE A REVIEW!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chris disrobed and got into bed with his boxers and a t-shirt on. Lindsey, he noticed, had bought a White T-shirt that was multiple times larger than her own size. It reached just above her knee. As she got in he could not help seeing how her breasts swayed freely beneath the loose-fitting top, indicating she was not wearing a bra. Blood once more hurried to his manhood.

"Good night," Lindsey said tilting across to give him a peck on his cheek.

"Good night mom."

Chris laid down there not sleeping for a long time, attempting to shove away the mental images of his mother's breasts. The closeness of her scent did not help. It only made his head paddle. Fortunately sleep was still able to reach him.

During the night Chris was awakened by something.

Years of sleeping with Chris's dad had clearly conditioned his mother. He woke up to discover that they were spooning. His arms encompassed her just below her breasts and her butt was firmly pressed against his groin.

* * *

 _To be continued…_

 _Sorry for the long delay. I intend on updating more frequently._

 _If you want me to continue writing this story, please favorite the story, follow it, and LEAVE A REVIEW!_


End file.
